


It Pays To Stay Fit (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Pays To Stay Fit PSA Vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Pays To Stay Fit (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks "Health and Fitness" Challenge

Music: Heartbeat (Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger)

 


End file.
